


Disobedient

by MacButton



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant, F/M, Lingerie, Mad King Ryan, Punishment, Reader Insert, Restraint, Spanking, Submissive, The Mad King - Freeform, Vibrator, achievement hunter au, pleasure - Freeform, ryan haywood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacButton/pseuds/MacButton
Summary: Ryan Haywood favors video games over you tonight. Your bad demeanor changes that tone quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm taking Dom/Sub prompts - share your idea in the comments!

You twiddled your thumbs as you watched Ryan die and restart the level for the fifth time. Make no mistake, you loved that your man played video games. In fact, it was what brought you together in the first place. You often shared the work of capturing gameplay for your personal videos, and, now, it was his turn. He was really cramming to get this one done and out of the way before the weekend, but the game was proving harder than you both had expected. 

It was getting late in the evening and you were on edge. Ryan spent all day getting you riled up for your return home, but the difficulty of the game drove a wedge into those plans. Unfortunately, it was his hands that were tied tonight instead of yours. 

You gritted your teeth behind a hidden glare at the television. You gradually grew more impatient with the game and with him. He made you promises and wasn’t delivering. You drummed your fingers on the arm of the couch and let out a deep sigh. Ryan barely noticed; the dedicated gamer fully engrossed in the hunt. 

You needed to get his attention, and you knew exactly how. You would poke at his Dominant side and make him pay attention. 

You quickly excused yourself to your bedroom and changed into the laciest lingerie you could find. You slipped the smooth fabric on and fixed your hair and makeup in the mirror, spinning to admire yourself for a moment. 

You looked good. Really good. There was no way your Mad King would be able to deny you. 

You bit your lip and looked at his night stand. If you really wanted his full attention for the rest of the night, you would have to be very, very bad. 

You eased the drawer open and found your favorite vibrator inside. You would be in for a world of hurt tonight. Your Dom disapproved when you didn’t ask permission to touch the toys, but you didn’t care. You wanted him, no matter how painful it was going to be. 

You tip toed down the hall and put yourself in a more demanding mood with each step. He didn’t like it when you tried to control the situation; when you were disobedient, but that’s exactly what you were going to do. 

You stopped at the edge of the living room and took a deep breath. 

There was no turning back now. 

You gulped passed the anxious lump and shouted in a stern voice, “RYAN!”

He immediately turned his head in concern. Ryan was always at the forefront; he was making sure you were okay. 

You held back your smile and reminded yourself of your anger, taking on almost a child-like pout, “Turn that off!” 

As soon as Ryan recognized you were being playful, he raised an eyebrow in your direction.

“Oh?" he questioned, "Why?” 

You gripped the toy, hidden behind your back and laid into him, “You’ve been playing with it all night, and I don’t like it! Now… turn it off!” 

You narrowed your eyes at him as he stood, adjusting his shirt. 

“I don’t like your tone tonight, kitten. Be careful,” the Mad King calmly warned. 

Finally, you produced your toy for him to see. Immediately, his look shifted from relaxed to angry, his fists clenched. 

“You are NOT to touch that without my permission, baby girl. You know the rules…” he cautioned. 

“So!? You’re too busy to play with me anyway. I might as well play with myself,” you fired back swinging it back and forth in the air. You stuck your tongue out at him for good measure. You really were breaking every rule in your book tonight, and it was not going to be a happy reunion of lovers. 

The Mad King growled and quickly walked over to you, pushing you backward until you bumped into the wall. He slammed his fist against the hard surface behind you and, with the other, held your chin to meet his eyes. 

“You’ve had enough warnings, kitten. You will be punished tonight," his eyes were dark, clearly irritated as he continued his threat, "How severe is up to you." 

You rolled your eyes and let out a singular laugh. You narrowed your gaze to study his: unshaking. You were really testing your King, and he was not pleased.

He ripped the toy out of your hand and grabbed your arm, yanking you clumsily behind him. Sitting on the couch, your King and bent you over his lap, lifting the bottom of your lingerie and tearing you panties straight off of your body with ease. 

He spanked you with a sharp smack, harder than he had ever started with before. You immediately jolted at the pain and tried to sit up to protest. 

The Mad King held you down by your neck and leaned toward you, making you turn a wise ear.

“Listen to me, my naughty pussy,” he growled, “You have been very, very disobedient tonight. It looks as though you have forgotten every single lesson I’ve taught you.” 

You squeaked as he dragged his finger over your behind and met it with an open palm again. 

“So tonight, I’m going to remind you how to behave for your Dominant, whether you’re ready, or not.” He circled a single digit around your entrance briefly, “Fifty spankings or your tears and pleading for mercy; let’s see what comes first…”

You smiled to yourself under the protection of his leg and gripped his ankle tightly. You finally got what you wanted. 

Bad girls get all of the attention.


End file.
